


Proud

by Anonymous



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Training in orbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shobogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Dear Shobogan, I was very unsure on who and what focus on for your gift. This is what I've selected eventually, I hope you like it.


End file.
